Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-8q}{8} - \dfrac{3q}{8}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-8q - (3q)}{8}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-11q}{8}$